classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Infiniti Q45
The Infiniti Q45 was a full-size luxury car sold by Nissan's Infiniti marque from 1989 until 2006. It is a rear wheel drive, four-door sedan powered by a V8 engine. Early generations were based on the automaker's Japanese-market flagship sedan, the Nissan President, while models produced after 1997 were based on the slightly smaller Nissan Cima. Exports of the Q45 ceased after 2006, but the Cima continued to be sold domestically until August 2010, when production of both the Cima and President ended. The Q45 competed directly with the Lexus LS, as well as the higher-priced BMW 7 Series, and Mercedes-Benz S-Class. First generation G50 The first generation Q45 came to market in 1989 as 1990 model. Car magazines and reviewers were impressed by the Q45's performance such as a 0–60 mph acceleration time of 6.7 seconds and handling. Its high-output 4.5 L V8 engine is rated at 278 hp (207 kW) and 292 lb·ft (396 N·m) . At the time, its targeted competitors such as the Lexus LS, Mercedes S-Class, BMW 7 Series, Jaguar XJ, Lincoln Town Car, Chrysler LHS, and Cadillac Fleetwood. All Q45s include a VLSD (viscous limited-slip differential), as part of a multi-link suspension. The name for the Q45 was inspired by the term "Q-car", implying a high-performance vehicle without a high-performance appearance. In Japan, it was sold as the Nissan Infiniti Q45, and was exclusive to Nissan Prince Store locations, as its platform twin the President was exclusive to Nissan Bluebird Store locations. In terms of styling, the Q45 was a distinctive vehicle. Infiniti sought assistance from Italian furniture maker Poltrona Frau, and attempted to redefine the modern luxury sedan by offering a car with the usual amenities, such as a Bose sound system, leather interior, power adjustable front passenger seats with two position memory feature that also electrically adjusted the steering wheel and exterior mirrors, one-touch power windows, digital climate control and keyless entry system. However, the leather seats were more firm than other competitors, instead of cushy couch-like seats and a lack of chrome or woodgrain interior trim. The car's interior was crafted to appeal to the sense of touch, using padded surfaces throughout the vehicle, with stark color contrasts such as a pearl white exterior with white leather upholstery, interior door panels, and carpeting with black floor mats, center console and dashboard. It was equipped with ergonomically designed and located window switch on the top of the door pull handle operated by the drivers thumb, and the instrument lighting being much more noticeable at night than during the day, using a reverse effect of white light on the gauges with black numbers. The Q45's use of a Cloisonné insignia instead of a conventional grille also caused buyers to shy away because of its unconventional appearance, and may have been influenced from the first generation Ford Taurus, the 1993 update featured a more conventional appearance including a more traditional appearing grille, woodgrain/chrome interior trim and cushy seats. More sedate performance figures, slower 17:1 steering (except on the Q45t, which retained the original 15.1:1 ratio), lower ratio 1st and 2nd gears, and a dynamically smooth suspension were all added in 1993 to make it a more status-quo luxury sedan. Other changes include thicker glass, keyless remote, auto-dim rear-view mirror, dipping side view mirrors, an improved transmission heat exchanger and external ATF filter, new oval intake ports and revised disc injectors, and fog lights. Metal-backed camshaft timing chain guides were added in 1993 to replace the earlier model's less reliable plastic guides. The Q45 came in three variations: base, Q45t and Q45a. The Q45t and Q45a featured a multi-link suspension at both the front and rear wheels, and included a rear stabilizer bar (with the " a " model being larger in diameter) and both models having a 1 mm smaller in diameter front sway bar, rear spoiler, BBS forged alloy wheels, 4-wheel steering and Q45a featured also a hydraulic active suspension. HICAS and the faster steering ratios was discontinued in the 1995 Q45t model and the Q45a model was not imported in 1996. While Toyota's Lexus LS was a stunning success, Infiniti Q45 sales never took off due in part to a notorious advertising campaign which did not include actual photos or information about the car. Poor sales were also blamed on the car's unconventional styling, particularly the grille and lack of interior woodgrain or chrome trim. In 1991 the Infiniti brand was launched in Australia with the sole model on offer being the Q45. With a price of A$140,000, the Q45 sold poorly and the brand was subsequently withdrawn from the market in 1993. The G50 chassis continued in production in Japan until 2002 as the President in both regular and extended wheelbase versions. The Japanese version had many options that never appeared on the North American G50. Category:Infiniti Category:Post-war Category:Modern